Gameplay
Summary Urinal Problem is a game based off the 'Spider in a Urinal' thought exercise in which a man takes a spider out of a urinal before urinating onto it as an act of kindness, however, due to unknown consequences, doing so killed the spider. The problem here is the blurred line between what is good and what is bad. In this game you take the role of a random wealthy individual of whom is in a position of power. You play throughout their life (Symbolised by their character jumping across a timeline) making choices for them. Each choice will have a clear 'Paragon' or 'Renegade' option. However, the outcomes of those choices despite being fairly linear and clear can have different outcomes. The purpose of this is to create the feeling that what is shown to the player as good or bad isn't always as binary as it seems. The lines are blurred and the player will have to play out their options using their own individual morality. Once learning that the game isn't always what it seems, it is up to them to work out what the potential consequences of either a good or a bad action could be. The game is a blend of a text-based RPG and a visual novel. Providing the visuals of a visual novel while keeping the depth and importance towards each decision more akin to a text-based RPG. Timeline The timeline is essentially the level of the game. Each timeline reflecting the different years that the player character is alive for and progression throughout the game is shown by the character literally walking forward on that timeline. You can review previous choices you made on your timeline as little landmarks will be left on the timeline, allowing you to see past events and choices that you have made, which may help you make choices on whatever decision you must make. NPCs in the game will remember certain choices and details that have affected them, so it is useful to take a look back at what had happened earlier in the game in order to make an educated guess on the outcome of future decisions. Achievements Achievements are used in multiple ways. They can unlock new characters, new timelines (Putting a certain character in a different timezone and proceeding as such, so, for example you could put a wealthy Instagram child into the 1700s). They are also how you unlock the other characters within the game by achieving certain challenges in order to be able to unlock the new ones. Here is a list of achievements and their rewards * 'Saint' - Complete an entire timeline on any character only selecting paragon options. * 'Asshole' - Complete an entire timeline on any character only selecting renegade options. * 'Neutral' - Complete an entire timeline with an exact 50/50 split of paragon and renegade options. * Life - Complete a timeline * Innocent Until Proven Guilty - Commit a criminal act within the game without getting caught or punished. * Premature Death - Complete an entire timeline in under 10 minutes. * Watching The World Burn - Harm over 200 characters in a single timeline. * Presidency - Become the president. * Fame - Become a celebrity. * Over 9000! - Earn 9 million dollars in a single timeline.